Private show
by Maxaro
Summary: Highschool!AU. Jaune and Coco have been friends for what felt like forever, always having each other's backs and helping one another out in their shared arts and crafts class, but recently Jaune has begun to notice something odd with Coco. The private shows she put on where she showed off her new clothes have started to get... risque. Did this mean something? Co-written with Lonely


**Maxaro: Are you all getting sick and tired of this highschool!AU yet? I sure hope not, cuz me and Lonely have no plans on stopping writing within it~. Though our next update will be something else, I promise.**

There were many AP courses one could be placed in when one went to highschool, and for most people, like Pyrrha Nikos and Ruby Rose, these courses had to do with things like math, history, physics, or sports. What one didn't see often, however, was someone like Jaune Arc, who was placed in AP arts and crafts along with the seniors. Thanks to his mother, and lesser extent seven sisters, Jaune had learned to sew at a very young age, so now that he was in highschool, and at a high school that taught sewing as part of the arts and crafts curriculum, he finally had a chance to capitalize on those skills.

When he had first started he hadn't been surprised at all that he was the only guy there aside from the teacher, but he prefered it this way actually. He had been surrounded by girls for all of his life and so being the only guy once again felt familiar to him. It also helped that the girls in his class were very nice and helpful, especially if he promised to help them back later, so making friends was never an issue. His best friend, though, was... _different_ in class.

Coco Adel, his partner in sewing and fashion related crime, was... _odd_ to work with. Not because she wasn't as good as him at handling needles or fabric, but because she was... well, almost _territorial_ around him.

Coco viewed Jaune as if he was an anchor. He helped her focus on her work, and all the while somehow managing to hold intelligent, happy conversations about fashion trends and all sorts of things related to fashion news that he picked up from his sisters. He supposed it was natural that she had become so attached to him being her partner, but the look in her eyes when she grabbed him up before anyone, and said _"Nuh uh, he's mine. Always mine"_ well, it gave him chills. In a good way though. He truly did like having Coco be his partner. They were best friends after all. After spending so long together.

The private modeling shows helped for sure though... every now and then, she would convince him to come over to her house and model for him in her bedroom. The clothes they made together or just the clothes she had bought recently that he hadn't seen yet. It helped him with his photography, which he really only did for extra credit, but, it was mutually beneficial to both of them. Coco had always wanted to be a model, as well as a seamstress, and fashion designer. Jaune always felt that her ambitious nature was inspiring.

He felt that if anyone had the guts and the passion to pull it off, it would be Coco Adel. He always looked forward to their little private shows for the bonding that came from them, and this time was no different. She said this show was going to be a little bit special, but he didn't really know what that meant. All he knew was that he had been standing in front of the front door of her house for the past five minutes with a weird feeling in his gut, and his camera clenched tightly in his hand.

They would be completely alone this time, Coco's parents apparently being, according to her, _"Out doing boring grown up stuff or something like that"_. He had no problems being alone with her, she was what he considered his best friend after all, but still... one of the most gorgeous and most sought after girls in all of Beacon high being alone with a guy at her house... it could easily be misinterpreted as something downright lewd, even if Jaune knew the chances of him, two years younger average Mcplain of the boring name, hooking up with someone as frankly amazing as Coco were completely non-existent.

They had agreed to meet up at her house at the usual time, and, like always, Jaune had gotten there ten minutes early. He hated being late, it made him feel like he was disappointing whoever it was that was waiting for him, and especially when it came to Coco he felt bad if he made her wait for as much as a second. Absentmindedly he began thumbing at his camera's lens, wondering idly just what Coco was going to show him today.

Recently she had begun showing him more and more... _revealing_ clothes, and, even though it made him feel embarrassed, Jaune was still a hormonal teen and seeing his gorgeous friend Coco posing for him in increasingly sexy outfits did make him excited. When they first started their sessions she had worn simple sweaters and jeans, but after a while those jeans turned into dresses, and those dresses turned into skirts or short-shorts while the sweaters went from hoodies to t-shirts to thin linens. Once, when her parents had been too busy to walk in on them, she had even posed for him in a very expensive cocktail dress that hugged her curves in a way that almost made Jaune drool at the sight.

Jaune just saw each and every advancement in revealing articles to be a show of trust between them. He liked to see it as them growing closer. Maybe that was just the wishful thinking of a fifteen year old, but he didn't rightly care. Each and every conversation they held, each and every minute spent alone getting a bit serious about their problems and hopes and dreams, and just what they wanted out of life... he really, _really_ wanted to be the one she trusted more than anyone. Even if he knew there was no way he was going to take the spot of Velvet. But, he figured he could get pretty close.

He felt his phone's alarm go off in his pocket, and he knocked on the door as he slipped a hand in his pocket to dismiss it. Coco very nearly immediately opened the door, making Jaune wonder if she had just been awkwardly standing on the other side of the door waiting for him to knock.

"Jaune~!" She sang as she pulled him inside, and into a tight hug. She was still dressed as she was when she left school.

Today it was just a pair of tight fitting jeans that showed off her legs perfectly, and a brown leather jacket that matched the shirt she was wearing underneath. She was also wearing the perfect amount of jewelry that made her look just flashy enough to be considered tasteful. It was her type of casual.

Along with, of course, the coolest pairs of sunglasses ever know to man. Sure, Jaune knew they were Coco's father's sunglasses in actuality, and he didn't really like how it made it harder for him to see her absolutely stunning eyes, but they still fit her cool image to a point where he didn't really care in the end.

"Hi, Coco." He answered with a smile, happily hugging her back. Coco had always been affectionate like this, both to him and Velvet, and to her it didn't matter that it was merely hours since the last time she saw him, she needed to hug her blond little goof. She giggled slightly against his chest before untangling her arms from around his chest and pulling him by the hand into the living room. She had a very special surprise for him today, one that she really hoped he understood the message behind.

"Take a seat, I'll be back in just a second~..." she once again sang as she quickly ran around the room closing all the blinds before heading towards her room. Or, more specifically; her closet.

Jaune looked down at his camera and wondered if they were going to do things in the living room this time, as Coco disappeared down the hall. He could still hear her singing before she closed the door to her room.

Coco all but skipped into her walk in closet and made her way all the way to the back of it, kneeling down as she moved a box out of the way once she got there. Underneath the box there was a smaller box, white, and sealed up with tape. She had ordered the contents online three weeks ago, and upon getting it two weeks ago she had been thinking about putting _them_ to use. She closed the door to her closet behind her, in case Jaune didn't listen to her and came snooping around to ruin the surprise.

She looked at herself in the mirror and posed as the widest smile appeared on her face. She could do this, and she could show Jaune how she felt at the same time.

She slipped her jacket off and hung it back up on a rock that was full of other jackets of various colors and materials. She needed to sort them by said things in order again soon, she noticed. She was good at doing that, but terrible at keeping them in order. She then took off her boots, and then her jeans, and then her shirt. And she couldn't help that her gaze lingered on her body.

She froze briefly, wondering if Jaune would like what she had to offer him. He was two years younger, and technically this was probably not very legally sound, but she was a kid too. So she figured it wouldn't matter. It wasn't like they were going all the way. _Yet_. But he would still see a fair bit more than he would otherwise. Her bra fell, and then her panties with them. She was completely naked in front of the mirror, and she took in all of her own details.

Stretch marks, blemishes, lack of... size, in certain areas. All the things that gave teenagers anxiety, and depression, and made girls feel inadequate. Normally she could ignore those things and tell herself she was beautiful, but Jaune was going to see it. Nearly all of it. Her heart beat in her chest, and maybe for the first time in years she wondered if she was good enough.

She knew many people back at school lusted after her, but she didn't care about what _they_ thought. She only cared about what Jaune, the guy she had been in love with for close to four months now, thought. Would he find her not that impressive chest underwhelming in comparison to that of his friend Yang's? Would her not completely unmarred skin make him repulsed when he had someone as seemingly perfect as Pyrrha Nikos, as she had found out not too long ago, after him? Would he find her attractive at all...?

She could chase all these thoughts away. She wanted to, dearly, but this was something far bigger in terms of outcome than she was usually handling. She had been in love with Jaune for so long now, and even if she acted like he was hers in class and such she was scared what the fallout of what she was about to show him would bring. He was so sweet and nice and cute, and she absolutely didn't want to lose him as a friend even if he didn't return her feelings. Today was the day she would confess, that she would bare herself to him in more ways than one.

 _'Please enjoy this show, Jaune...'_ she thought as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves and opened the box.

Inside the box were three downright gorgeous sets of lingerie. There's was black, red, and a deep, as he store described it, 'coffee' brown set that she just had to get. It was a sale, she told herself. Buy one get two free. They were going out of business. Thankfully she had been able to hide just what it was she ordered from her parents. To them she had just bought a few CD's. They didn't need to know, since she was technically still under the age required to buy stuff like this herself.

She wondered what color Jaune would like the most, but in the end she just decided to wear all three. There was no rule saying she couldn't give him three separate shows. After all, the designs on them all were different, so she could get away with it. She put on black set first, and looked herself down in the mirror. Pleased with what she saw, she exited the closet and put on the biggest smile possible. _'No wait,'_ she thought. _'Sultry. You need to be sexy.'_ She tried her hardest to practice a sultry smirk, but then decided she would just wing it.

Jaune heard the door to her bedroom open, and Coco's voice called out, "Close your eyes."

He followed her wishes wordlessly.

Silently, Coco made her way into the living room, feeling a mix of excitement, nervousness, and embarrassment whirl within her heart. She hoped- nay, _prayed_ that Jaune would think she looked beautiful and that he would reciprocate her feelings. She wanted to waltz up and kiss him right then and there, feel his hands wander all over her mostly bare skin, but she restrained herself. First she wanted to give him a show. "Okay, you can open your eyes now..." she whispered as she held her breath in anticipation for Jaune's reaction.

Jaune's eyes opened slowly. Then widened. Then blinked. Then blinked again. And then his jaw fell slightly open. He was absolutely speechless. In front of him stood Coco Adel, possibly the most beautiful girl he had ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes on, clad only in a thin set of lace lingerie. A see-through negligee laid over her chest and shoulders, hiding none of the fair skin underneath not covered by the strapless, lace bra she wore. His eyes wandered downward, taking in the completely bare legs of what he could only describe as a goddess before him, before she turned around slightly, looking over her shoulder so their eyes could still stay locked, to give him a perfect view of her firm, absolutely _divine_ looking behind. Jaune may not have seen many scantily clad girls in his life, but seeing Coco like this was by far the most breathtaking moment he'd ever had the fortune of experiencing.

"Something tells me you like what you're seeing..." she said with a giggle, subtly striking a pose that had Jaune nearly drooling. He could only nod his head and make a sound similar to "uh huh". She bit her lip, and Jaune was on his knees. Metaphorically of course, he found he could barely move. "So... are you gonna take some pictures or are you just gonna stare..." she giggled, feeling a surge of confidence from his reaction. Jaune jumped and quickly brought the camera up to his eyes. He looked through the viewfinder and focused the lens as she did her traditional poses.

She stretched her arms above her head, bringing one back behind it while the other stayed behind, reaching high into the sky. Jaune framed it dead center, and snapped. She couldn't help the blush that made its way onto her cheeks. They may have not been doing anything, _yet_ , but he was taking pictures of her when she was barely wearing anything at all. It was enough to make her feel dirty, but she kind of liked that feeling.

She decided to pose dirtier this time, give his imagination some fun.

She bent over forwards, her hands resting on her thighs, giving Jaune what had to be the most spectacular view he had ever seen. It was a miracle he could manage to hold his hands still to take the photos at all, and Coco felt he deserved even more reward for his good work with the camera. From her bent forward position, she leaned down and laid herself out on the floor, rolling over and stretching out her arms before looking up at the upside-down Jaune and giving him a sultry smirk as she raised one of her legs into the air. Even from this angle she could spot the tent sprouting in his baggy pants, and the knowledge that it was _she_ and her body that had made him hard caused an odd warmth to erupt in her chest. She felt... _proud,_ in a way. Making a boy aroused wasn't the hardest thing to do, she knew, but Coco still felt proud and happy that she had managed to get the boy she was in love with excited.

Jaune himself had no idea what to think about any of this. Coco, his best friend, was posing sexily before him, asking him to take more pictures of her, and he could tell that she had noticed just what effect her body had had on his groin. But... she wasn't disgusted that he was hard as a rock from looking at her, in fact she looked downright happy at the revelation, and that caused so many questions to erupt within his mind.

Did she like having him watch her? Was she getting turned on by this too? Did she really trust him so much that she would willingly reveal herself in front of him? Was... was this proof she _liked_ him...?

Coco shifted so that she was laying on her side, and she was thankful for just how flexible she was as she lifted her leg into the air again. She got on her knees, and got in a position that made it look like she was begging for something specific. She was just teasing him at this point, but she found that as he snapped more and more pictures of her in increasingly erotic poses, she didn't care. And apparently neither did he. He just looked more confused than anything.

Jaune let out a slight, barely audible groan from how his erection was pressing against his pants. Coco knew that this meant it was time to stop teasing him, lest she make it painful for him. She got up, and Jaune took that as a sign that he could lower his camera. He gulped and closed his eyes tightly, trying to think of anything to make his erection die down, but nothing seemed to work.

"Jaune..." he opened his eyes, and he was face to face with Coco, who still wore an intense blush, and that lascivious, playful smile. He looked into her eyes, and felt his soul leave his body at the sight of them. That beautiful, deep brown... he couldn't help but lean forward, just a tiny bit, to see even deeper into them.

"Coco... w-why, if you don't mind me asking?" She turned her eyes away from him and adopted an embarrassed expression.

"I... I didn't know how I could... show you how I feel... I thought that this would make you see just how I feel about you, Jaune..." she whispered, feeling Jaune's breath gently ghost against her skin. This was the moment of truth, the moment where their relationship and friendship either ascended to new heights or crashed and burn in the ugliest of 'break ups'. "I... I've liked you for a while now... almost half a year soon, but I never knew how I could show you or tell you this... I'm in love with you, Jaune..."

For a second, Jaune couldn't say anything. Coco... was _in love with him_... Coco Adel, The most beautiful and amazing girl he had ever met, was in love with _him_ , Jaune Arc, when she could literally have _anyone_ else in the entire school? It sounded far too good to be true, and Jaune had to pinch himself to make sure this wasn't just the most wonderful dream he'd ever had the pleasure of dreaming. His arm stung, and he had the confirmation that no, this was, infact, not a dream. This was reality, and Coco was in love with him.

"B-but... why me...? I'm two years younger than you and I'm just... me, boring, plain a-" he was silenced as Coco gently placed one of her fingers against his lips.

"I don't care about any of that," she said. "I only care about _you_. Who you are as a person is more than that, you're kind, and smart, and talented, and you genuinely care about me. And you're an idiot for not realizing that that's what people look for in partners, you big goof." She carefully sat down on his lap to get closer to him, and cheered internally when he didn't push her off. But it was really just that Jaune remembered she was still wearing the lingerie and was frozen to the seat at the idea of skin on skin contact.

"You could have just told me, instead of showing me this. I wouldn't have... I mean, I could never really... turn you down." Her heart leapt to her throat. "For as long as I've known you I thought you were the most amazing girl I've ever met. I still do. I just always thought you were too good for someone like me, so I never even imagined you could ever like me back. That you could ever love me. I still really don't believe it." She got more comfortable on his lap, forgetting entirely the events that led them to this moment.

"You need to start. You know, if you're going to be my _boyfriend_..." she said quietly, slowly, into his ear.

"I love you, Coco..." he whispered before he leaned in and kissed her, making her smile widely at both his words and the feeling of his lips _finally_ against hers. She could feel he wasn't the most experienced kisser, but to her that only made it better. He was the first person she had ever kissed that she truly loved and if she could be his first kiss ever then she would be so happy. Her arms found their way up Jaune's chest and onto his shoulders, her hands gently combing through his soft, golden locks while pushing his head further into hers to deepen the kiss. She could feel his erection poking her thigh, but that wasn't as important as their kiss in her mind. At least not at the moment.

Jaune had no idea just what he was doing, but kissing Coco just felt so _right_ that he could easily just go with the flow. He could feel her hands caressing his hair and he moaned lightly into the kiss, giving Coco the chance to push her tongue into his mouth to meet his. Their tongues touched, gently moving against one another and making both of them sigh happily.

Briefly, he wondered just what the hell he was doing. It was surreal to think that at this moment he was making out with Coco Adel, his best friend, and the girl he had thought of every day and every night for the past six months. His tongue was touching hers, she was sitting on his lap in lingerie while he had a very troublesome erection. Anyone with a brain could tell that this moment wasn't exactly the most appropriate, and he faintly wished that he could just go into the bathroom, and his _girlfriend_ \- god that was weird - would let him just rub one out so he could avoid any tense, embarrassing moments.

But if he told her that he wanted to do that, it itself would create a tense, embarrassing moment, and if he just snuck in there and did it she would wonder what was taking him so long. He silently cursed as she got even more uncomfortable, and suddenly she was sitting directly on top of him, and his erection was pressing into her, right where her... _stuff_ would be. Jaune moaned even harder into the kiss, and Coco suddenly wanted to hear even more of that. Jaune wondered briefly again, if she was just losing her mind to the situation, as he was slowly doing himself. Their bodies heated up and then Coco was grinding into him while kissing him at a faster pace. _'What are we doing, this is probably bad... is this bad? It doesn't feel bad, but oh god that probably means it's bad...'_ Jaune thought, starting to panic mentally. Physically he didn't want to stop, and he knew that they probably wouldn't.

 _'Oh my god, oh my god... Why are we doing this... why are we doing this?! Should I just go with it, or should I stop?'_ Coco moaned and pulled away slightly to take a breath, but she could only pant in pleasure, making it even harder for her lungs to keep up. She looked into Jaune's eyes, and all panic ceased, she just went back to kissing him and grinding into him. ' _Well I mean... I did give him an erection... I might as well help him out. It's not that bad if we keep our clothes on, right?'_

She could feel her own arousal start affecting her as well, her lace panties dampening as her clothed pussy met Jaune's hard erection. Her entire body felt as if it was on fire, and she guessed it was this people meant when they were talking about the flames of passion. The fire was hot and burning, but it was faaaaar beyond painful. It felt good, really, _really_ good to grind her crotch against Jaune's, better than when she used her fingers even, and she couldn't help but wonder how good it would feel if, or more likely _when,_ he actually fucked her if just touching her clothed folds against his cock felt this amazing. "Oh Jaune..." she moaned into the kiss.

Jaune felt much the same as Coco, albeit less thinking about going further than this and more just enjoying the moment. His hands had found Coco's, to him, perfect thighs, and he greedily massaged them, taking in all the muscle within them. He too moaned into the kiss as they humped each other, but after a while they had to break their kiss for air. Any and all restraint had been abandoned long ago, and now there was nothing left but love and lust between the two. "You're so beautiful... you're beyond perfect, Coco..." Jaune whispered softly.

Coco smiled at his Words, leaning in a kissing him once more softly before she remembered the other sets of lingerie in her room and the desire to show off even more in front of Jaune arose. "Come with me, I want to show you more..."

It took far more effort than she ever imagined to pull away from him, it just felt that good. But eventually she was able to pull herself off and grab his hand. Jaune just went with the flow, but his imagination went overboard when he realized he was actually going into her room... after getting his brains humped out... while he still had an erection... and her parents weren't home. Suffice it to say, he was fucking nervous. He was thrown onto her bed, but she didn't join him.

"S-stay here, I'll be right back!" She disappeared into her closet, and Jaune couldn't help but bring his hand down to his erection and rub himself through his pants.

Even if she had been there, he still would have. After going through _that_ , he doubted that she would be shy enough to feel embarrassed seeing him do so. He wondered if she wouldn't have just jumped him again. She came out of the closet slowly, and Jaune noticed that she was wearing another set of lingerie, a red set. "I bought three sets... I really want you to see them all before I..." She cut herself off. He nodded, his mind too preoccupied to notice that she did, and she looked down at him stealthily trying to rub himself. She bit her lip and did a turn before walking up to him, and doing something that set his mind on fire. She reached down and started rubbing him herself. "I don't want you to get soft, yet..." she explained.

Jaune couldn't resist groaning at the feeling of Coco's dexterous hands on his cock, even if it was through his trousers still. Coco sitting on her knees before him, rubbing him through his pants, while clad in nothing but a crimson lace bra, matching panties, and a pair of stockings attached to a garterbelt was by far the most erotic image Jaune had ever had the pleasure of viewing. He was harder than ever, twitching in Coco's hands, and he doubted he was far from just cumming in his pants from the sheer pleasure of the moment.

"Coco..." he moaned out, making her gorgeous, brown eyes turn up to him, her cheeks almost as red as her lingerie. She had only ever done something like this once before, with her ex-boyfriend, but feeling Jaune's fairly impressive member in her hands felt far more _right_ than it ever had with _him_. She hadn't planned on taking things this far, not at first at least, but now that she was actually here, touching the boy she loved, she couldn't deny how good it felt, both for her body and her heart.

Jaune groaned again from the feeling of her hands and she couldn't deny what she really wanted anymore. She wanted to turn Jaune into this moaning mess, she wanted to do it with her hands, with her mouth... with her pussy. But she put a stop to that last thought, knowing they had no contraceptives, and that it would be stupid, oh so stupid, to even think of doing such a thing when she knew that they didn't have the willpower to stop before he came inside of her.

"Jaune," she giggled. "I want to give you something else." His eyes widened, and he put a hand to her cheek.

"You've already given me e-enough..."

"But I don't see anything wrong with giving you more, especially now that you're my _boyfriend._ " Her hands went to the back of her bra, and Jaune blushed knowing exactly what was coming. He had never actually seen a pair of breasts in real life before, not counting when he was a baby or his sisters of course, and the knowledge that the first ones he would ever see were Coco's made him happy.

Coco couldn't help but let her mind wander back to the last time she went this far with someone and how said someone turned out to be nothing more than a swine in a human guise. But now she wasn't with _him_ anymore, now she was with Jaune. Her best friend. The person she trusted most in this world, even more than Velvet. The boy she knew she loved. The boy she could finally call her _boyfriend_.

Her bra fell from her chest, landing on the floor in front of her, and she could feel Jaune's eyes on her chest. But... it didn't feel as if his gaze was lecherous in nature. Sure, he was certainly looking at her body with lust, but to her it felt almost like it was more... _pure_. She knew Jaune loved her back and that he wasn't just using her, and that fact alone made this experience feel so much more intimate and meaningful.

"B-beautiful..." Jaune managed to stammer out when his mind became functioning enough to manage speech. Even if he had almost been able to see all of her before when her chest was merely covered by the lace bra, actually getting to look upon Coco's bare skin felt far more erotic than he could have ever imagined.

Coco was the happiest she had ever been when he said that, and she knew there was no question in her mind that she wanted to do this. She wanted to pleasure Jaune, and then she wanted him to pleasure her. No matter what. She didn't even care if her parents walked into the room and found them out after returning home early... okay, so she kind of cared about that. But she didn't care about anything else! Jaune watched as she moved forward and unzipped his jeans, and then unbuttoned them, and he helped her pulled them down to his ankles on the floor.

She let out a giggle at Jaune's X-Ray and Vav boxers, and he blushed, feeling somewhat ashamed that he had bought the things now. "Oh Jaune, you're so cute." They hid absolutely nothing. She could see his erection poking out at her, and she was getting excited just from that sight alone. She gently pulled them down as well, and they met with his jeans as she let out an involuntary gasp of happiness and surprise. He was bigger than she thought he would be from the feel of it she had. "So big..." so big in fact, it made her a little nervous. She was sure that to any person who was more promiscuous than she was, his cock was nothing to gawk at, but to her... it was stunning. And the closer she got to it, the more she wondered if she could take it all in.

She looked up at Jaune once again, smiling widely at the cute, embarrassed look on his face. She doubted this was how he foresaw this 'date' of theirs going, but he certainly hadn't complained so far. Her gaze wandered down to his cock again, seeing that a small droplet of precum had gathered on the tip of it. Gently, she let her hands run over his shaft, hearing Jaune's sharp intake of breath as her hands finally met the bare skin of his cock, taking in all of its 'glory' before going any further. Slowly, lovingly, she began to stroke him as he let out a gasp of pleasure, her soft hands working him up and down, making him if possible even harder in her grasp.

Locking eyes with Jaune for the final time, Coco let her tongue loll out of her mouth, gently tracing it around his head and tasting the droplet of precum she noted earlier. It was salty. She loved it. Some of the saliva in her mouth began running down his shaft, providing lubrication as she continued to jack him off while licking his head at an even pace, every once in a while leaning down and placing a soft kiss on the top of it.

Jaune clutched the bedsheets beneath him tightly as he was forced to let out a groan of pleasure at the sensation of Coco's tongue tracing the head of his cock. Her soft hands felt far better than his own, and comparing her tongue and lips to whatever he could do to himself alone was simply laughable. "Coco... it feels so good..."

She smiled, happy that she was making him feel so great, and pushed more of his cock into her mouth. She started sucking on the head, still jacking him off, slowly running her tongue around him. She pulled off of him with a small, whiny gasp and a few strands of saliva remained connected to his head and her lips. She didn't understand how just having him in her mouth felt so good, but it did. She was aroused by the thought of sucking him as much as she was aroused by the thought of him fucking her senseless.

But still, she wanted more. "Grab my head, Jaune..." she whispered. He bit his lip and gently laid his hand on the back of her head. "Please, go slow at first, but don't be afraid to be a little rough if you can't help it." He nodded and pushed her down on his cock slowly. He didn't dare test to see how far she could go, he was going to let her get used to him first, even if that was the hardest thing in the world when her hot, warm, wet mouth enveloped him. He pushed her down a little past his head.

"Oh, Coco... your mouth feels so good..." he pushed her down a little more, and she was having a bit of trouble already. Just a little bit down his shaft, and he already had to fight her gag reflex. It wasn't even halfway in her mouth yet, it was just from inexperience. She hated that it was happening so soon, she wanted to prove that she could do this, she wanted to take Jaune down her throat. That's what guys liked, right?

She pushed against Jaune's hands and he released his grip immediately, letting her get up to take a deep breath before pouting slightly. This was for Jaune, she wanted to do this for Jaune, and she didn't care what the hell her body said! With her resolve steeled, Coco once again leaned down, Jaune's hands finding her head, and started taking his cock in her warm, wet mouth. Slowly she made her way down to where she had stopped during her last attempt, her tongue snaking around him to still provide him with pleasure as she gathered her nerves. _'For Jaune...'_ she thought before, with the help of Jaune's hands, she pushed herself farther down his shaft. Her gag-reflex struck her like a whip and tears threatened to pool in her eyes, but she fought past it, taking another inch of Jaune's cock into her mouth. _'For Jaune... for Jaune... for Jaune...'_ she echoed in her head like a mantra, focusing on nothing but Jaune. His scent, his taste, the sounds he made. He was her anchor in class and now he was her anchor while she provided him with the greatest pleasure he'd ever experienced.

A loud groan made its way out of Jaune's mouth as Coco finally took him in his entirety into her moist cavern and he could feel the back of her throat rubbing against the tip of his head.

He couldn't stop himself from holding her down, he really couldn't. He held her down until she tapped his leg, and then he pulled her off with a hard gasp. She started choking, but put on a brave face. "Oh my gosh, Coco I'm so sorry! I-it just felt so good, and-"

"It's-" she coughed again, "It's okay Jaune. I promise. I can handle it!" She seemed so determined just to do this one thing that Jaune's heart threatened to burst out of his chest. "This is me paying you back for always being there for me..." she said with a soft smile.

"You don't need to pay me back for that. You never have to," he reasoned, and she knew he was telling the truth, but she still wanted to.

"Push me down again. I can get used to it! Please?" She looked up to him with those beautiful, perfect, dark brown eyes of hers, and Jaune was momentarily lost in a trance.

"I love you..." he whispered, making Coco smile as he pushed her down on his shaft once again, and this time she managed to make her way down to the base of his cock without any trouble it seemed.

 _'For Jaune... he loves me... for Jaune... he loves me...'_ she began chanting in her head again as she pulled herself slightly up before letting Jaune push her down, creating a slow, bobbing rhythm. More precum spilled from his cock and Coco drank every single droplet of it she could, feeling excited at the prospect of Jaune cumming into her mouth, giving her more of the wondrous, salty taste.

Her rhythm sped up slightly before she had to get up for air once again, not wasting any time putting his cock back into her mouth once her lungs had been filled.

Soon, Jaune's muscles were rendered useless by the incredible feelings she was giving him, and his hands returned to gripping the sheet on her bed like it was his lifeline. She was getting really, really good at sucking his cock, something he didn't hold back on letting her know. The noises coming out of his mouth told her everything, and she knew that he was approaching his end. He twitched in her mouth, and she started bobbing faster. She pulled off with another gasp, and this time his cock was even more wet with her saliva. Several strands broke as she put her mouth back around the head and started to jack him off faster.

"Coco! I'm gonna cum!"

 _'Cum in my mouth... I want it... I_ _ **need**_ _it...'_ she thought.

With a loud, drawn out moan, Coco got what she wanted and Jaune's cum surged into her waiting maw, ropes of creamy, salty semen assaulting her tastebuds. His cock twitched in her mouth as she continued to stroke and suck it to make sure she got every drop of what she was sure had become her new favorite flavor of _anything_. She only let him go, letting him fall back on her bed, his cock still erect and twitching, when it was abundantly clear that there was no more salty goodness that could be extracted from his shaft, and she quickly covered her mouth with her hands so she didn't accidentally let any of her hard earned _reward_ dribble out from between her lips.

"Mmm..." she moaned happily as she swirled around the creamy substance in her mouth, before noticing that Jaune's eyes were locked on her. She smiled as best as she could, leaned her head back, and greedily swallowed every single drop of cum he had rewarded her with.

She crawled onto him as he laid there, panting on her bed, and gave him the biggest kiss she possibly could. She would have figured Jaune would be disgusted by his taste, but instead it only served to arouse him more. She wondered if it wasn't just her that thought his cum was delicious. Jaune's hands wandered down her sides, and she could tell that now he was a lot more confident. She supposed that that made sense. He had just gotten sucked off after all, if he was still embarrassed to be doing things with her then that would have been a major problem.

She pulled away from Jaune's lips and smiled widely. "Jaune," she whispered into his ear, feeling like if she uttered the next words aloud she would get in trouble. It was dumb, she knew that, but it was a feeling she had, and she wasn't going to risk it. "I want you to lick my pussy..." And that was the moment Jaune's heart truly stopped. He was actually going to see her completely naked?

His heart felt like it stood still for almost three full seconds, before he smiled back at Coco, leaning in and kissing her deeply once again. He wanted to pay her back for everything she had done for him too, and the more perverted part of his teenage brain _really_ wanted to taste her. He let his hands wander up her chest, listening for any form of objections from Coco, but all she did was moan and press her upper body ever more forcefully against him, and within moments his hands found those gorgeous, firm, perfect breasts that she had revealed to him. They were soft and malleable in his hands, just like he always imagined they would be, and the mewls of pleasure making their way out of Coco's lips and into their kiss made sure to convey her approval of his actions.

His tongue pressed against hers and his one of his hands began creeping down towards her underwear, and Coco couldn't help but long for when Jaune's tongue was buried deep with her wet folds. "Don't move..." she gasped breathlessly as she broke the kiss, sitting up on his hips so she could unclasp the straps holding her stockings connected to her garterbelt. She made no effort to remove her soaked panties, that was a pleasure she wanted to give to Jaune. When the clasps were completely out of the way, she crawled her way forward onto Jaune's body, tugging of his shirt and running her manicured nails over his slightly muscular chest before crawling even further up so her dripping pussy was positioned over Jaune's waiting lips.

Jaune grasped at the hem of her panties and pulled them down slowly, revealing the wet, pink, sensitive flesh of her core. Jaune had never before seen something perfect in his life. Every part of this girl was truly beautiful, every part of her was a blessing that she was giving to him. To his senses of touch and taste and sight... he knew that she would only grow to be more beautiful, and he hoped that she kept him around long enough to see it. He hoped that she would keep him by her side forever.

He pulled her panties down even further, until he could see all of her eagerly awaiting pussy, and he licked his lips almost subconsciously before he licked at her inner thighs, getting a taste of her arousal for the first time. It was very salty, but at the same time it was oh so sweet. If only because it was coming from Coco. "I love you... I love you so much..." he said, sloppily kissing at her skin and making her mewl loudly in pleasure that she didn't even know could exist.

"I love you too, Jaune!" She managed to get out between mewls and moans of absolute bliss. With her panties now out of the way and her body completely bared for Jaune to relish in, Coco leaned back slightly, supporting herself on her arms on either side of Jaune's broad chest. She could feel his hot breath hit her wet folds as he kissed his way closer and closer to where she wanted to be touched, and when he finally placed a long, slow lick over the entirety of her labia she threw her head back and moaned loudly in joy and delight. "Oh Jaune...!"

Jaune wanted to make sure this was just as pleasurable for Coco as her mouth on his cock had been, so he kept his pace slow and his licks long and wide, her salty-sweet nectar flowing into his mouth and covering his chin after each lick.

He quickly discovered that Coco was extremely wet, more so than he had ever imagined, or thought she would be. The small bit of dampness on her panties had lied to him, as each and every lick he gave seemed to reward him with so much more than he bargained for. He started to get a little bit overzealous in his ministrations, but Coco didn't care, she was in heaven. She loved the feeling of his tongue lapping at her pussy, going inside her every now and then. Even though it was clear he didn't know what he was doing, she was having the time of her life, and her body was alight with pleasure. Still though, it was annoying how he seemed to be ignoring her clit.

Jaune had never, _ever_ done anything like this before, the closest he'd come to something even remotely close was when he found some of his dads old porn magazines hidden away in the attic, so all he was doing was what felt right. His tongue explored Coco's pink, delicate flower, trying to find the spots that made her moan the most so he could provide her with the maximum amount of pleasure. He lapped at her labia, let his tongue penetrate in between her folds, and used his free hands to spread her netherlips apart so he could gain as much access as possible. "You taste so good..." he murmured against her pussy, making Coco's cheeks turn even redder while at the same time stroking the fire within her even more.

"Ahhh... J-Jaune, please... a l-little higher..." she desperately moaned out.

Coco wondered just what sexual education had taught him about vaginas that he didn't know to stimulate her clitoris, but all of that was pushed aside in her mind when Jaune did find her clit and her hips bucked away from his tongue on instinct. She had told him to, but she wasn't ready for how absolutely mind blowing it would feel when it was something other than her fingers stimulating it. She cried out his name louder than before, and started to grind into his mouth slightly as he picked up the pace of his licking again, fired up by the sound of her pleasure.

"Oh f-fuck, yeah, j-just like that!" Jaune had never before heard Coco utter a curse in all the time he'd known her, but if she always said them like _that,_ god did he want to hear more of it. "Eat me out, lick me harder!"

Jaune could, and would, only follow her commands without any hesitation, flicking his tongue over her clit at an even faster pace. His face was completely covered in her juices, but he couldn't care less. He just wanted to make Coco cum. A small part of him wished he'd paid more attention on their sex-ed classes in school instead of secretly playing games with Yang so he could have found the little bundle of nerves on the top of Coco's perfect pussy earlier, because the sounds she produced when he licked it were nothing short of heavenly.

Coco's mind was going blank each and every time Jaune's tongue so much as touched her clit and she knew her orgasm was mere moments away. Her orgasm brought about by Jaune and only Jaune. The boy she loved. "Jaune! I'm cumming!"

Jaune gripped her thighs hard as she started rocking back and forth even harder on top of him. He tried his hardest to support her while her orgasm rocked her body, and all the while he never stopped licking. He knew that doing so would just result in her feeling disappointed, and he only wanted her to feel satisfied. Coco fell forward when it finally stopped, and Jaune pulled away from her pussy, her arousal still stringing from his lips. He licked his lips and wiped away the excess fluids as Coco fell beside him, panting and smiling. He pulled her towards him and gave her a kiss, short and sweet, but she made it deeper, wanting to get a taste of herself. She loved her taste, but she loved Jaune's more.

She pulled away and nuzzled into him. "Thank you, thank you so much... I love you..." her hand found his and they intertwined as she pressed her forehead against his.

"I love you too," Jaune said. Coco got up off the bed, knowing that if her parents walked in on them like this, they would probably have a cow. Probably. She snorted in amusement, and Jaune watched as she bared herself even further. "We should probably take a quick shower..." He mumbled. She agreed.

She helped rid Jaune of whatever clothing he still had left, after which he did the same with her, leaving them both standing completely naked in front of each other. Their eyes roamed each other's bodies, Jaune's cobalt gaze taking in every single in curve on Coco's perfect body while Coco herself lingered on Jaune's stomach and shoulders, and without a word they came together for another kiss, ignoring the sexual mood for just a moment to make sure this kiss was from nothing but love. No lust, just pure love.

They broke apart after a few seconds, smiling at one another, before Coco lead the way towards her family's massive bathroom. There would be no problems fitting two people in the shower, Coco knew, but she still had no plans on _not_ getting to feel Jaune's naked skin against her own at all times.

As soon as she turned on the water, everything was a blur of passion. It wasn't sexual, they had appeased those urges, but they still hadn't gotten their fill of each other's lips. There was a lot of time left to do these things, but Coco felt that she wanted to make up for time she didn't even know was lost. She recalled all those tense moments now, and she understood the sexual tension she had felt. She didn't know if Jaune had felt it, but she herself... she shuddered as Jaune's lips found her neck and he pushed her up against the glass.

"We should," kiss, "probably start," kiss, lick, bite, "actually cleaning up soon." Coco moaned in response as a pleasurable shiver ran through her once again.

"W-where's the fun in that. You don't want to make out with your _girlfriend_ , Jaune-y~?"

His hands found her ass and she cooed sexily into his ear. "If I could," kiss, "I would kiss," bite, nuzzle, "You for all," lick, kiss, bite, "Eternity, Coco." Jaune could feel a perfect mix of love and passion mix within him. He was aroused, of course, but he made no move to further their intimate moment beyond kissing and touching. Just being near Coco was enough right now. His lips found hers again and their tongues quickly intertwined as he carefully lifted her up and sat down on the floor of the shower, making her straddle his hips, still kissing passionately. He could feel his still erect cock touch her beautiful, pink lips, coating it with her shiny, sticky juices, but he felt no desire to do anything about it. He just wanted to kiss Coco. He just wanted to love her.

Neither of them knew just how long they stayed like that, kissing on the floor of the shower, touching each other all over, but when they eventually made their way out of it after having washed one another thoroughly and begun to dry each other off, there was a knock at the door and a gruff, male voice spoke up.

"Coco? You in there? Your mother and I are back, what do you want to eat?"

Jaune felt a chill coursed through him, as if hell itself would soon open up and devour his soul. Coco panicked. "Y-y-yeah, it's me dad! I'm not really in the mood for anything specific I'll just make a sandwich or something! Give you a break for once!" He seemed to accept that.

"Alright, if you're sure."

Jaune sighed, wondering just how the heck he was going to get out of this one. Coco saw how tense he was and gave him a kiss, a gentle one.

"Hey it's alright. We'll just blow dry your hair and then we can sneak back into the room, pretend you were here all along, and things will work out fine. Alright? They knew you were coming over." Jaune nodded and Coco helped him dry off faster, and then he put his clothes back on as Coco started up the dryer. Within minutes, he looked like he did when he got there. He thanked the heavens for his naturally floofy hair and snuck back in her room. Coco followed minutes after with two sandwiches, and Jaune had the realization as he ate that not only had he gotten to third base, he had managed to get away with it.

He started laughing, and Coco laughed too, laying her head on his shoulder as they finished off their meal.

She glanced up at her _boyfriend_ , still chuckling slightly, and then she fell down on her bed fully, dragging Jaune with her. They laid side by side for a while, just looking into each other's eyes with their hands firmly intertwined. There was nothing within either Coco's or Jaune's gaze aside from love. She loved him and he loved her. They shared a giggle before scooting closer to one another, Jaune's arms snaking their way around Coco's waist so he could pull her flush against his body and kiss her softly.

"I love you so much, Coco Adel..." he whispered softly against her lips.

"Not as much as I love you, Jaune Arc..." she whispered back.

Their minds were far too busy with focusing on the feeling of their lips connected to notice how the door to Coco's room opened slightly and two pairs of eyes peeked into the room. Latte Adel could only coo softly at the adorable sight of her daughter finally getting the boy she knew she loved and her hand sneakily made its way to her husband's hand. "Told you they were going to get together, pay up~..."

"Fine," he grumbled, giving her a kiss. "But that's all you get for now." She laughed quietly and closed the door to her daughter's room, leaving Jaune and Coco to their loving kiss.


End file.
